The present invention pertains to a new and improved solenoid actuated high pressure pilot valve which is particularly useful in remote locations where long signal lines are required, such as is the case with submerged christmas trees used with offshore oil production.
The electric power required to operate a solenoid valve is a function of the square of the force required and, therefore, any reduction in the force required to operate the valve will afford significant economics in both the construction and the operation of a solenoid actuated pilot valve. By way of example, if the force to operate a valve is cut in half, the power consumption is thereby reduced to one fourth the original amount. It will be readily apparent that sizable savings are afforded in long signal lines, such as remote subsea christmas trees, both from the standpoint of the cost of the initial installation and in the subsequent operating cost. Further, reduced power consumption lowers the heat built-up and thus also provides greater reliability.
Commonly high pressure control valves, i.e., 1,500 psi, employing symmetrically opposed seals on both the supply and output ports to pressure balance the gate and thereby minimize the frictional load on the gate. This arrangement, however, typically employs four seals with their inherent frictional forces against which any electric or spring force must move to actuate the valve.